customkingdomheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XIII
The members of Oragnization XIII are all nobodies, created when the students of Ansem the wise--ruler of hollow bastion in radiant garden--removed their own hearts. Since then additional members have joined by all means. Each member derived their Organization names by rearranging the letters of their old names & adding an "X''.' ''The group now resides in the castle that never was. The members disguised their identities by wearing dark cloaks with hoods. They seek to reclaim their hearts & become whole again. Until then, they have no emotions, although they sometimes they pretend as much. Each member bears a rank in the form of a roman numeral assigned in the order in which they joined. The rank does not determine who is in charge. For example, Although Xemnas is number I and the leader, Sai'x is number VII and second-in-command. All Organization XIII members can summon dark corridors that allow them to fold space and travel between worlds. Roxas and Xion are the newest members. Unlike the others, it seems they may experience emotions. Roxas XIII Weapon: Keyblade A boy created from Sora, newly aware. Awakened by Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, he joins the group to learn about himself. He uses the keyblade to perform a variety of missions and further their shadowy agenda. His light shines as bright and brief as the setting sun. Xion 'XIV' Weapon: 'Keyblade The fourteenth member of Organization XIII. As a fellow Keyblade wielder, she soon grows close to Roxas and (through him) Axel, forming a friendly trio. After the events of one fateful mission, she begins to question the very nature of her existence. Xemnas 'I Weapon: 'Ethereal blades/ Lightsabers Organization XIII's leader. Through power over nothing, he seeks power over everything. Xigbar 'II Weapon: Arrowguns Founding member. He keeps an ear to the ground & a finger on the trigger. Manipulates space. Xaldin III Weapon: '''Lances Founding member. A warrior with a silver tongue. He carries six lances & can harness the wind. Vexen IV '''Weapon: '''Shield Founding member. A brilliant scientist with a domion over ice... & a personality to match. Lexaeus V '''Weapon: '''Axe-sword Founding member. Tremendously strong, but suprisingly quiet-- stalwart as the earth itself. Zexion VI '''Weapon: '''Lexicon Founding member. An intectual with no room for feelings. He can create illusions at will. Sai'x] VII '''Weapon: Claymore Second-in-command who longs for the heart he does not have. Only the moon breaks his icy calm. He appears to have joined the Organization at the same time as Axel, & the two may have known each other beforehand. Axel VIII Weapon: Chakrams An assassin who puts his own agenda first & everything else on the back burner. Roxas's mentor within the organization, he wields fire. Although he, like all nobodies, lacks a heart, he appears to enjoy the time he spends with his protege. Demyx IX '''Weapon: '''Sitar Prefers to kick back with his sitar & leave the dirty work to the water under his command. Category:Organization XIII Category:villains Category:People in bad states